When You Say Nothing at All
by Ai7
Summary: "She saw how his ears drooped from something heavier than the rain, saw how his posture was limp and slumped, saw how his eyes couldn't quite meet hers." Inu/Kag songfic~some minor editing changes~


Hey everyone! I¡¯ve been a fan of Inu-Yasha for a while now¡ªhe¡¯s so _adorable_ ^-^ But this is my first IY fic, so I¡¯d really appreciate some feedback. Enjoy?

Disclaimer: Don¡¯t own Inu-Yasha, just adore his eyes and his hair and his ears and his body¡ªer yea, the story¡­

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***When You Say Nothing At All***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A loud crash of thunder boomed overhead, throwing powerful vibrations into the very foundations of the house. Kagome leapt up with a yelp as the walls shook, momentarily startled from her work. Her back screamed in protest against the abrupt straightening, having been bent for several hours over various textbooks.

¡°Great. Storms _and trigonometry.¡± Sighing, she slowly lowered herself back into her seat, burying her face in her arms and waiting for the familiar annoying tapping to begin overhead. Soon enough, the rain began her incessant chatter, and she groaned in frustration as she struggled to concentrate on cosine and sine and tangent._

But still, she was proud, for she had only stopped once to think of golden eyes and furry ears. Only once. Only once, and that had been when she had imagined him scratching at her window. If only he actually¡ª _Damn it!_ she cursed mentally, frantically steering her thoughts away from the precipice. She couldn¡¯t think of him now, she needed to _stud¡ª_

She paused, body tense, senses fully alert. 

There it came again.

The scratching on her window.

And this time, she was sure she wasn¡¯t imagining it.

_Inu-Yasha?_ Her heart drummed in her ears, pacing her frantic footsteps to the window. Struggling momentarily with the lock, she finally slid the glass to the side with a grunt, squinting her eyes out into the dark. 

He was little more than a smudge in the night, the usual-bright red of his clothing reduced to scarlet shadow. But she had learned much, and knew to look for the shadows of his features rather than the actual features themselves.

And so she saw how his ears drooped from something heavier than the rain, saw how his posture was limp and slumped, saw how his eyes couldn¡¯t quite meet hers. He was so quiet tonight, so unlike himself¡­ A finger of understanding touched her mind, and her breath caught in her throat in a painful relief, a soft smile kissing her lips.

_~It¡¯s amazing how you can speak right to my heart~_

_~Without saying a word, you can light up the dark~_

Eagerly she beckoned him in from the rain, and he eyed her warily from beneath the bangs plastered to his forehead. He moved closer, until she could see the jerky movement of his Adam¡¯s apple as he swallowed painfully. 

He was so quiet¡­

He ran a nervous tongue over the words that were drying on his lips, eyes still watching her face as he leapt stiffly to the window. He had none of his usual grace, none of the fluidity in carrying himself that she had so often admired. He had¡­nothing above her. Not tonight.

He stood there before her, stiff and unsure, face bathed in the soft yellow light of her desk lamp, shifting his feet, his clothing and hair clinging miserably to his form. 

But he stood _there, before her._

He was _there._

He tried to speak, clearing his throat with only a vestigial arrogance, but he soon grew weak, and his teeth made a _click_ as they clamped together again.

She understood, and she gently placed a finger on his lips to let him know.

_~Try as I may, I could never explain~_

_~What I hear when you don¡¯t say a thing~_

His eyes plummeted to the floor as he desperately threw his attention away, away as everything he feared and loved focused her gaze on him. Miniscule beads of rain had gathered on the tips of his eyelashes, and they snaked thin paths down his face as his eyelashes trembled. 

¡°Inu-Yasha, look at me.¡± Her words were soft and inviting, and he allowed large, golden eyes to creep unsurely up her face, eventually alighting nervously on her nose. His ears flicked half-heartedly forward, before settling once more into their limp position against his head. He seemed to sag against the windowsill, hands flexing and relaxing uneasily at his sides. 

¡°_Look at me,¡± she repeated, nearly wincing herself at the over-injection of iron in her tone. She did wince when he seemed to flinch away, but his eyes still flitted nervously away from hers. _

Losing patience rapidly, she stepped forward with a sigh, and her hand found a place firmly grasping his chin. ¡°Look at me. Inu-Yasha.¡± And this time his name flowed from her lips like a breath, sweet and soft and natural. And this time his amber orbs finally dared to meet her gaze. 

And then she was peering at a stranger, a strange young boy in strange red clothes, his neck strangely exposed, his body strangely stiff, his eyes strangely open and wounded. 

Feeling warmth flood through her body, she leaned forward and gripped him a tight hug, burying her senses in the scent of woods and nature and _him that followed his being. She felt his cold limbs stiffen momentarily, and pressed him closer when a suppressed shiver ran through his body. _

Finally he relaxed, and after a time she found the will to pull away. 

¡°Don¡¯t worry, I¡¯m not angry,¡± she whispered. ¡°I missed you too.¡± And the corners of his lips perked slightly in a watery smile.

_~The smile on your face lets me know that you need me~_

Now his eyes rested on hers, and she saw all that he had wanted to say glimmering in their golden depths. 

_~There¡¯s a truth in your eyes saying you¡¯ll never leave me~_

_(You left,)_ they accused. 

_(I¡¯m sorry.)_

_(You left _me_.)_

_(I know. I had to.)_

_(You didn¡¯t come back.)_

_(I was busy.)_

Hesitation. A festering of Fear and Doubt. In her mind, she could hear a whimpered plea.

_(¡­Will you¡­?)_

Understanding what he could not say, she easily found the strength to voice it for him. ¡°Of course, baka. I can¡¯t stay away forever!¡± 

He watched her a moment longer, before the loneliness melted in his eyes and the stiffness drained from his bones. She felt the callused skin of his hand stroke her cheek shyly, and she tilted encouragingly into his touch. 

_~The touch of your hand says you¡¯ll catch me whenever I fall~_

He was _there, his eyes soft and glowing and needing._

_~You say it best~_

_~When you say nothing at all~_

And she was ready when he gingerly wrapped his arms around her, and she pressed her face approvingly into his shoulder, ignoring the wetness of the soaked cloth. 

_~All day long I can hear people talking out loud~_

_~But when you hold me near, you down out the crowd~_

She smiled, eyes fluttering closed, feeling him shudder in relief as he buried his nose in her hair, ran his fingers through the ebony silk. She breathed, feeling her lungs fill with _him_, feeling her heart pumping blood steeped with _him_. 

_~Old Mr. Webster could never define what¡¯s being said between your heart and mine~_

And knew, from his head pillowed limply against her shoulder, that he was living in the same quiet ecstasy. 

His breath brushed against her ear, forming itself into words.

¡°Will you¡­come back¡­now?¡± Want and need mingled in his voice, and she could see the question on his face against the darkness of her closed lids. She avoided the question, avoided the pain, pulling him tighter, wanting to absorb as much of him as she could into her very bones.

He understood, eyes darkening, and reciprocated her movements, needing to take as much as he could carry within himself. 

But the moment was ruined, for she could already feel tension seeping back into his body, his breaths no longer soft and relaxed but instead harsh and ragged. And when she pulled away, she clung desperately to her willpower at the look on his face. 

¡°Not yet,¡± she said aloud, needing to hear her own voice, needing to drown out the recent sounds of his pained breathing in her ears. ¡°Not yet. I still need to do some things.¡± She was proud of her voice, proud of not wavering or stuttering¡ªbut still his eyes shone with his question. 

Bringing her hand to stroke the silky fur of his ear, she smiled as it twitched contentedly beneath her touch. ¡°Don¡¯t worry, I¡¯ll be back as soon as possible. I just really need to finish some things.¡±

_(Promise?)_

Fondly, she gave his ear a gentle tweak, grinning at the mask of grumpiness that crossed his face. ¡°Promise,¡± she said, and linked her pinky with his in the age-old sign of the promise.

He sighed resignedly, the mask fading away, before he leaned and captured her lips in another age-old sign of sealing. His lips worked gently around hers at first, before his tongue pressed with tenderly but urgently for entrance. She relented, melting as the taste of _him pervaded her mouth, sending her into a cloud of giddy headiness. He wrestled against her, and she responded by fighting him back, struggling for dominance. For a time they battled together, each fighting to drink in more of the other, each wrapped in a haze of passion, each wrapped in the blanket of security and belonging that had enfolded around them._

Finally they pulled apart, neither the victor, both breathing hard and wanting more. But an apology formed in her eyes and on her lips, and then they both knew that they would have to wait.

He stood now, strong again, filled once more with faith and belief. And as he crouched on her windowsill, poised to leap silently back into the night, he threw her an impish grin over his shoulder, eyes dancing with sparking amber, teeth bared slightly.

_~The smile on your face lets me know that you need me~_

_(I¡¯ll be waiting.)_

_(I know.)_

_(You better not take too long.)_

_(I¡¯ll come.)_

His eyes glinted, satisfied.

_~There¡¯s a truth in your eyes saying you¡¯ll never leave me~_

His hand darted to hers with impulsive swiftness, and he pulled her to him, wrapping one arm about her shoulders. 

_~The touch me of your hand says you¡¯ll catch me if ever I fall~_

His shadow loomed momentarily over her face, her eyes widening in pleased surprise¡ªand then he was gone into the mist, leaving only the traces of his scent in the air and his last kiss still ghosting over her lips.

_~You say it best~_

_~When you say nothing at all~_

She stood for a moment longer at the window, still licking the taste of him from her lips, eyes focused on a different moment, a different time. _Inu-Yasha¡­_

Then she shook her head, hair floating about her face in a soft cloud of black as she pushed the moment from her mind. She needed to work, and she needed to focus. Briskly, efficiently, she slid the window shut against the rain, and sat down once more to her trigonometric identities. 

But even as she worked into the darkest hours of the night, she couldn¡¯t keep her lips from moving in the words of a song¡ªa song she had heard on the radio, a song that had immediately spoken to her of golden eyes and silvery hair.

¡°The smile on your face lets me know that you need me,

There¡¯s a truth in your eyes saying you¡¯ll never leave me,

The touch of your hand says you¡¯ll catch me whenever I fall,

You say it best 

When you say nothing at all¡­¡±

**~*^OwArI^*~**

Phew, that was fun! Yea, I¡¯m listening to Allison Krauss~When You Say Nothing At All, and it¡¯s sooo pretty¡­but it really made me think of those moments in IY between Kagome and Inu when neither of them say anything, but you can just feel the chemistry build¡­^^;; Anyway, hope you liked! Please review!

~*^Ai^*~


End file.
